monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting Horn
The Hunting Horn is a weapon introduced in the second generation of the Monster Hunter series. It is similar to the Hammer, only in that it does impact damage and can stun a monster when it connects with the head. Weapon Overview Hunting Horn.]] Initially, the Hunting Horns were far weaker than the Hammer, as per the damage formula, even on those attacks which the two appear to share, such as the Superpound (Triangle+Circle) on the Hunting Horn. What makes the Horn different from the hammer is the Recital ability which is triggered by pressing the "R" button. As of Portable 3rd, the damage formulas have been changed and the Hunting Horn actually puts out more sustained damage than the hammer. The hammer still does more burst damage and more KO damage but the HH's sustained is far superior. Also in 3rd the forward stab (done by pressing Select) can actually cut a tail; as seen in this Video, skip to 17:25 for the tail cutting. Each Horn has a different set of three color specific notes.These notes can be combined in various ways to create various effects, which mimic items such as Demondrug and Psychoserum, among others. Notes *All of the note combinations and note sets can be found in the bookshelf at the player's house. There are also online sources available displaying the combos; see here and here. *One important armor skill for HH users is Flute Expert. The Flute Expert skill adds one minute to the duration of every effect that the Hunting Horn creates with its music. Controls MHFU Controls Stationary = Unsheath weapon (Hold R) + = Start recital mode Sheathed Stationary = Right swing After performing Right swing: = Left swing = Jab = Super pound / Slam Sheathed while moving = Right swing After a swing , R = Start your first note using the right note of your horn. Unsheathed while moving = Right swing Analog Left = Left swing = Super pound / Slam R = Enter recital mode. (First note Left note) Any swing, R = Enter recital mode. (First note Right note) *Normally, whenever you enter recital mode, you'll always start with your left note (White or Purple). An undocumented move was discovered that when you swing your weapon, you have an opportunity to start recital mode with the right note as your starting note. Your character will raise his/her horn up to perform the note instead of the usual first note (White or Purple) on his/her right. MHP3 Controls Note: In MHP3 the notes are added to the "recital gauge" with each normal attack, in this way: = add the 1st note or Select '= add the 2nd note + = add the 3rd note ''therefore it is different to have a hunting horn with notes ♪♪♪ and ♪♪♪ Whether the combination of notes is valid is indicated by the highlighte, indicating that you can use the recital ('R), then the effect is activated.'' If you dont have any valid note combinations, your character will just do the initial hit of the "recital move" without activating any effects. Sheathed = Unsheath weapon (While moving) = Forward Slam R''' + = Side Slam Recital '''Unsheathed = Roll = Left Slam D-Pad + = Forward Slam = Right Slam Select = Forward Stab + = Backward Slam D-Pad + + = Side & Forward Slam Combos + + + ... Left Slam + Forward Slam + Left Slam + Forward Slam ... + + + Right Slam + Forward Stab + Right Slam + Forward Stab ... ( ) + ( ) + ( ) + ( ) ... Backward Slam + Side & Forward Slam + Backward Slam + Side & Forward Slam ... + + + ... Left Slam + Right Slam + Left Slam + Right Slam ... + (D-Pad ) + + (D-Pad ) ... Right Slam + Forward Slam + Right Slam + Forward Slam ... (D-Pad ) + (D-Pad ) + (D-Pad ) + (D-Pad ) ... Forward Slam + Side & Forward Slam + Forward Slam + Side & Forward Slam ... Note: In short, the idea is to combine different attacks depending on the situation Recital Moves Note: '''After a song has been played once and you recieve the effect, you can press '''R again (before the character fully exits recital mode) to play the same notes again. The amount of notes in the song being played and the direction being input on the analog stick affect the type of attacks that will happen during the second song played. Side Slam Recital R''' or '' After any Side Slam'' + '''R like ( , R''') or ( , '''R) Forward Push Recital '' After any Forward Slam'' + R''' like ('''D-Pad , R') or ('D-Pad , R') ''Upward Slam Recital ( , '''R)or ( , , R') or ('Select, R) Note: perhaps needless to say but it is important to remember that when using any recital movement, the character will be playing for a while so it is advisable to use roll ( ) to cancel the Recital quickly Videos The Monster Hunter Wikia does not take credit for these videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72Ees2GvDkMh7NhoImmhVM o-zEuaq27C0 Category:Weapons Category:Hunting Horns